La malédiction du destin
by Shiva Sakuya
Summary: Plusieurs milliers d'années dans le futur, Harry, devenu vampire, n'a qu'un seul désir : rejoindre les personnes qu'il aime dans la mort. Malheureusement la malédiction qui l'empêche de mourir est absolue. C'est pourquoi il décide d'effectuer un voyage...
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer :** toc toc toc... y'a quelqu'un?

Bienvenue cher lecteur, chère lectrice dans ma toute première traduction... A dire vrai, j'ai tellement aimé cette fic que j'ai voulu vous en faire profiter.

Tout d'abord, j'aimerai remercier l'auteur, ** Mistress Nika**, qui a accepté que je traduise sa fic. Toute review laissée sera traduite et lui sera transmise.

Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, rien ne m'appartient que ce soit les personnages ou l'histoire. Je fais simplement une traduction.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Résumé :** Plusieurs milliers d'années dans le futur, Harry, devenu vampire, n'a qu'un seul désir : rejoindre les personnes qu'il aime dans la mort. Malheureusement la malédiction qui l'empêche de mourir est absolue. C'est pourquoi il décide d'effectuer un voyage dans le temps et d'envoyer son âme dans son corps d'enfant, se jurant de refuser le don d'immortalité cette fois ci. Mais depuis quand les choses se passaient-elles comme prévu ? Des changements inattendus d'espace temps, des personnes qui ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient et bien plus encore... De quoi l'envoyer dans une spirale infernale et incontrôlée. Simplement car les choses doivent être ainsi.

**Pairings :** Harry/Snape, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus, ex Harry/Ginny

**Warnings :** AU, het, slash, horreur, violence, Vampire Harry

En espérant que vous apprécierez autant que moi la lecture de cette fic.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**La malédiction du destin**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Prologue :**

**_31 octobre, 8513 AD_**

_Ceci sera la dernière entrée d'un journal qui raconte une histoire qui s'étale sur des millénaires. Mais je ne ferais pas un compte rendu de ma vie de tous les jours comme les autres fois, mais je résumerais simplement mes origines et ce que j'espère être ma fin. Je n'ai jamais utilisé mon véritable nom ni même celui de mes amis dans aucun de mes écrits par peur qu'ils soient découverts et déchiffrés. Je m'appelle Harry Potter et je fus connu sous le surnom de « le-garçon-qui-a-survécu ». _

_Mon histoire commence il y a plus de 6000 ans dans un petit village appelé Godric's Hollow. Ce fut là-bas que mes parents, Lily et James Potter, donnèrent leur vie pour sauver la mienne du plus sombre sorcier de tous les temps. Les détails ne sont pas importants et je dois avouer qu'ils se sont effacés avec le temps. J'ai vécu et grandi chez des parents de ma mère, je suis allé à l'école et j'ai sauvé le monde. Puis j'ai rencontré un homme qui allait changer ma vie à tout jamais. Sorti des Ténèbres, il vint accompagné de toute une armée. Il me sauva la vie ainsi que celle de ceux que je considérais comme ma famille et bien plus tard je l'appellerai Maître._

_Le temps me joue des tours. Je m'imagine, alors que je suis assis là dans une pièce froide entouré d'étoiles, entendre ma femme chérie profiter d'une des nombreuses histoires contées par mon Maître. Je peux entendre mes enfants jouer et mon frère leur reprocher le fouillis qu'ils ont mis. Je peux encore sentir la chaleur d'un feu me réchauffer le dos et je regarde par dessus mon épaule, m'attendant à ce qu'une tête hirsute apparaisse et insiste pour que je vienne dans son bureau immédiatement._

_Mais non. Tout ça est du passé. Il ne reste rien et je suis désespérément seul._

_Mes amis sont morts depuis longtemps, retournés en poussière et perdus dans le temps. Mes fils sont morts comme tout mortel il y a un certain temps. Ma fille au destin si tragique, qui était devenue immortelle à cause d'un maniaque, s'est volontairement exposée au soleil il y a 5000 ans. Ma soeur fut assassinée et la tristesse de mon frère fit qu'il la suivit dans la tombe. Ma femme et ma fille aînée, derniers membres de ma famille, ont disparu il y a de cela bien 400 ans. J'ai essayé de les suivre car il ne me restait plus rien, mais mon corps maudit m'en empêchait. Jusqu'alors, je n'avais pas compris les avertissements donnés par mon maître ou tout simplement les implications de l'immortalité. Je possède des pouvoirs infiniment grands et pourtant je ne peux mourir. J'ai une fois essayé de me suicider en m'exposant à de forts rayonnements solaires, espérant que cela abrégerait mes souffrances, mais malheureusement, même un tel 'géant' ne put me détruire. Cependant, cela me rappela de lointaines leçons oubliées sur les châtiments corporels et la douleur._

_Depuis 400 ans, j'ai cherché un moyen de mourir et je pense maintenant l'avoir trouvé. Si ce corps ne peut être détruit, je n'ai tout simplement qu'à l'abandonner. Je vais redevenir ce que j'étais autrefois. Je redeviendrai mortel._

_Les runes sont en place, les portes temporelles ouvertes. Années quatre vingt, me voilà !_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Voilà ! Ceci n'était qu'un prologue mais j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Si vous avez quoique ce soit à dire, n'hésitez pas et laissez moi une review... C'est à ça que sert le petit bouton en bas à gauche... Oui, vous voyez, il vous adresse des signaux lumineux... Cliquez dessus... Parfait, maintenant, laisser un message... Merci !

À bientôt pour un prochain chapitre!! (Plus tôt le succès sera au rendez vous, plus tôt paraîtra la suite !)

Shiva


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer: **Tout d'abord, j'aimerai remercier l'auteur, ** Mistress Nika**, qui a accepté que je traduise sa fic. Toute review laissée sera traduite et lui sera transmise.

Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, rien ne m'appartient que ce soit les personnages ou l'histoire. Je fais simplement une traduction.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Résumé :** Plusieurs milliers d'années dans le futur, Harry, devenu vampire, n'a qu'un seul désir: rejoindre les personnes qu'il aime dans la mort. Malheureusement la malédiction qui l'empèche de mourir est absolue. C'est pourquoi il décide d'effectuer un voyage dans le temps et d'envoyer son âme dans son corps d'enfant, se jurant de refuser le don d'immortalité cette fois ci. Mais depuis quand les choses se passaient-elles comme prévu? Des changements inattendus d'espace temps, des personnes qui ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient et bien plus encore... De quoi l'envoyer dans une spirale infernale et incontrolée. Simplement car les choses doivent être ainsi.

**Pairings:** Harry/Snape, Harry/??? (slash), Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus, ex Harry/Ginny

**Warnings:** AU, het, slash, horreur, violence, Vampire Harry

MERCI à tous et toutes pour vos encouragements!!!! ça fait chaud au coeur!

Profitez bien de ce chapitre tout droit sorti de mon petit cerveau en surchauffe... Bonne Saint Valentin, BONNE LECTURE et à bientôt en fin de chapitre!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapitre Un:**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Une résonnance sembla parvenir de son corps tandis que la magie dançait tout autour de lui, une douce lueuer réconfortant son âme. La première chose qu'Harry aperçut en ouvrant les yeux fut un flash de lumière verte engloutissant la forme d'unbe femme qu'il n'avait jamais vue qu'en photos. Un cri aigu fut coupé alors qu'elle tomba lourdement au sol. Il voulut crier de colère, se venger de la Destinée avec ses petites mains. Comment cela avait il pu arriver? Il était supposé revenir au moment même de sa naissance! Qu'est ce qui n'avait pas marché?

---

Des yeux rouges brillants de haine le regardaient par dessus le corps de sa mère. Il essaya de hurler, de crier et de lancer des sorts, mais tout ce qui sortit de ses lèvres furent de simples plaintes enfantines.

---

Une main squeletique sortit de sous des robes noires, tenant dans le poing une baguette.

---

"Avada Kedavra."

---

Harry hurla alors que la douleur l'atteignait. Une douleur pure traversa son corps, tétanisant ses nerfs.

---

Une bref hurlement de réaction au choc, à la douleur et la colère emplit la pièce avant qu'Harry ne perde connaissance.

---

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était blotti au creux de bras tendres et des voix résonnaient tout autour de lui. Des voix dont il se souvenait comme si il les avait entendues hier alors que cela faisait des millénaires pour lui.

---

"Maintenant Remus, nous devons garder notre calme. Au moins pour Harry, si ce n'est pour le reste." disait la voix d'Albus Dumbledore, la voix de la raison.

---

"Calme?" réagit Remus Lupin, qui tenait Harry serré contre lui protectivement. Il pouvait sentir l'homme trembler d'une rage difficilement contrôlée alors qu'il luttait pour garder son calme. "Deux de mes meilleurs amis sont morts et vous voulez que je garde mon calme?"

---

"Je suis aussi triste que toi, mais nous devons penser avec notre tête, pas avec notre coeur..." La tristesse émanant de la voix du vieil homme était évidente, passant àtravers les mots et le ton réfléchi, tout en refusant de se laisser abattre par les évènements. Harry savait d'expérience qu'une fois que tout serait réglé l'homme pleurerait fort probablement dans l'intimité de son bureau. Jusque là, il ferait ce qu'il y avait à faire.

---

Ce qu'il y avait à faire...

---

'Sirius! Ils pensent que c'est un traître! Je dois l'empêcher d'aller à la poursuite de Wormtail!'

---

A quinze mois, Harry était loin d'être capable de partir à la poursuite de son parrain. Il n'était pas non plus capable de clamer clairement son innocence. Cependant, personne ne l'empècherait d'essayer.

---

"Mooy!" réussit il à dire, attirant l'attention des deux hommes sur lui. Ses petites mains tirèrent sur la manche du loup garou, priant de réussir à lui faire comprendre. "Afoo! P'lui!"

---

Remus prit la petite main d'Harry dans la sienne, colère et douleur obscurçissant ses yeux ambrés. "Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Nous trouverons ce traître et nous lui ferons payer."

---

Harry laissa échapper un faible grognement de bébé. Ils ne comprennaient donc pas?! Ils ne devaient surtout pas laisser Padfoot partir à la poursuite de Wormtail!

---

Remus, ignorant le désespoir de l'enfant, était en train de parler à Dumbledore.

---

"Je prendrais soin de lui, Albus. Les Potters sont tous morts et la famille de Lily est composée de moldus. Ils ne sauraient pas comment élever un enfant doté de pouvoirs magiques. Peter saurait probablement encore moins quoi faire avec lui."

---

"Mon garçon, tu sais bien quelles sont les positions du Ministère sur les loups garous et les enfants. Ils ne te laisseraient jamais t'occuper de lui. Il vaut mieux l'envoyer vivre avec la soeur de Lily, Petunia. Je crois qu'elle a un enfant de son âge. Elle sera capable de l'élever correctement."

---

"Mais ce sont des moldus! Harry est destiné à devenir un magicien puissant. Comment pourraient ils s'occuper correctement de lui?"

---

"Ils peuvent lui fournir un foyer stable."

---

"Et moi pas?"

---

Harry n'avait jamais vu le loup garou devenir aussi furieux. Il était tout simplement livide!

---

Les deux hommes continuèrent d'argumenter sur sa garde, Remus suggérant même qu'il emmène Harry, se soustrayant à la surveillance du Ministère. Finalement, Dumbledore parvint à gagner la partie en évoquant la pleine lune. Comment Remus pourrait il protéger Harry de ceux qui voudraient venger leur maître déchu alorsqu'il représentait lui même un danger pour l'enfant, même si ce n'était qu'une nuit par mois?

---

C'était un coup bas et ils le savaient tous.

---

Dumbledore partit peu après, avec quelques remords, pour s'occuper de tout.

---

Harry cherchait toujours frénétiquement un moyen de sauver son parrain quand il entendit du bruit venant de l'extérieur. Il réalisa seulement alors qu'ils étaient encore dans le living room de la maison de ses parents à Godric's Hollow.

---

Un homme roux qu'Harry reconnut immédiatement comme une version plus jeune d'Arthur Weasley fit irruption dans la pièce, échevelé.

---

"Sirius Black est à l'extérieur!" cria-t-il précipitemment. "Les Aurors sont en train d'essayer de le maîtriser mais il est devenu fou!"

---

A ce moment, trois Aurors furent projetés dans la pièce d'un seul sortilège, mettant aussi Arthur à terre. Une silhouette enveloppée dans une cape apparut, passant par dessus les corps des hommes pétrifiés. Des yeux bleus luisaient de rage alors qu'une main passant devant son visage, repoussant les mèches noires qui étaient tombées devant son regard.

---

"Moony." La voix de Sirius était pleine d'émotion et une lueur douloureuse passa dans on regard lorsqu'il vit Remus s'éloigner de lui, brandissant sa baguette de sa main libre et protégeant Harry avec son corps. Ignorant la baguette pointée vers lui, Sirius s'avança, suppliant. "Donne moi Prongs junior." demanda-t-il. "S'il te plait."

---

"Comment peux tu oser?" grogna Remus, ses eyux ambrés luisant dangereusement. "Tu as trahi nos amis et maintenant tu reviens pour leur fils? Traître!"

---

Sirius faillit brièvement et recula prudemment sa baguette, bougeant lentement afin de ne pas provoquer plus avant le loup garou. "Ce n'était pas moi, Moony. Je le jure. Tu dois me croire."

---

"Tu étais leur Gardien du Secret!" s'exclama Remus furieusement, tout en faisant de grands gestes avec sa baguette.

---

"Ce n'était pas moi!" s'écria Sirius rapidement, du désespoir teintant chacun de ses mots. "C'était Peter! Nous avons pensé qu'il était plus prudent de changer et que ce soit lui! Tout le monde savait combien James et moi étrions proches!"

---

Remus baissa brièvement sa baguette avant de la repointer avec plus de sûreté sur le sorcier aux cheveux d'ébène, les yeux plissés alors qu'il réfléchissait.

---

'Il réfléchit à la situation.' réalisa Harry. 'Que puis je faire pour qu'il devine la véracité de ce que dit Sirius?'

---

Il décida de réessayer.

---

"Pa'foot!" hurla-t-il aussi fort que ses petits poumons lui permettaient.

---

Les deux hommes le regardèrent, surpris.

---

Tendant les bras vers son parrain, il essaya de s'exprimer clairement. "Or'tail mauvais!"

---

Remus laissa sa main retomber et Sirius semblait au bord de l'évanouissement.

---

"Heh heh." Sirius se mit à rire faiblement. "Ce gamin est un génie."

---

Remus l'étudia avec respect avant de demander doucement, "Harry, sais tu ce qui se passe?"

---

Harry acquiesça frénétiquement. 'Ils comprennent!' s'exclama-t-il, heureux, dans sa tête.

---

"Pa'foot gentil!" s'exclama-t-il.

---

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, les yeux ronds avant de regarder à nouveau l'enfant qui semblait bien trop intelligent pour son âge.

---

"Il doit le tenir de sa mère." plaisanta Sirius.

---

Remus acquiesça d'un air absent, puis jeta un regard pénétrant à Sirius. "Je doute que personne ne croie les cris d'un enfant disant 'Wormtail mauvais, Padfoot gentil' suffisants pour prouver ton innocence. Au vu de la situation, les Aurors sont plèus succeptible d'attaquer en premier et de poser les questions ensuite. Tu devrais te cacher pendant un moment, Padfoot. Laisse moi parler à Dumbledore avant que l'on commence à proclamer ton innocence."

---

un sourire fendit le visage de Sirius et il se rapprocha rapidement de Remus. Jetant ses bras autour du loup garou et d'Harry, il les serra contre lui, "Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, Moony." Les relachant, il regarda Harry. "Garde bien un oeil sur lui. Aussi longtemps qu'Harry est vivant, James et Lily le son aussi."

---

après un dernier regard, Sirius se téléporta et Harry, encore affaibli par l'attentat manqué contre lui, s'évanouit encore une fois. Il était certain, cette fois-ci, que les choses seraient différentes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il avait froid et était seul dans le noir. Il était couché sur quelque chose de rugueux loin d'être confortable. Poussière et particules envahirent son nez, le faisant éternuer. Regardant dans l'obscurité, il put distinguer quelques vagues silhouettes. Un plafond bas avec une unique ampoule pendant tristement. Des bassines dans un coin et diverses bouteilles alignées sur les étagères branlantes. Un léger clic et de la lumière filtra brusquement, lui faisant plisser ses yeux sensibles. Tournant le regard vers la source de lumière, la rage et le désespoir l'envahirent. C'était la porte du cagibi sous l'escalier des Dursley.

---

Dans la cuisine, Petunia Dursley cria lorsque tous les verres se brisèrent brusquement, comme par magie.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ouf... enfin terminé... désolée pour le retard, mais il s'avère que j'ai été malade... m'enfin bref, je tenais à sortir un nouveau chapitre pour cette Saint Valentin... j'espère que vous avec aimé la lecture! Je remercie sincèrement mes reviewers pour leurs encouragements ainsi que ceux et celles qui m'ont mis en alerte ou en favoris...

A part peut être quelques ones shots, je ne traduirais pour l'instant que cette histoire (qui est bien partie pour être longue puisqu'à ce jour elle compte 19 chapitres) donc promis, je ne me disperserai pas trop...

par contre, je préfère vous prévenir à l'avance: comme certains chapitres sont relativement longs, il y a des chances pour que je les coupe en morceaux afin de pouvoir sortir plus fréquemment de chapitres... à moins que vous ne préféreriez: moins de sorties (moins d'un chapitre par mois) mais des chapitres complets...

... quelqu'un devinera-t-il le couple mystère? Faites vos « jeux »...

à bientôt!

Shiva


	3. Chapitre 2 CORRIGE

Disclaimer: Tout d'abord, j'aimerai remercier l'auteur, Mistress Nika, qui a accepté que je traduise sa fic

_**Disclaimer: **__Tout d'abord, j'aimerai remercier l'auteur, __**Mistress Nika**__, qui a accepté que je traduise sa fic. Toute review laissée sera traduite et lui sera transmise._

_**Rating:**__ PG-13_

_**Résumé :**__ Plusieurs milliers d'années dans le futur, Harry, devenu vampire, n'a qu'un seul désir: rejoindre les personnes qu'il aime dans la mort. Malheureusement la malédiction qui l'empèche de mourir est absolue. C'est pourquoi il décide d'effectuer un voyage dans le temps et d'envoyer son âme dans son corps d'enfant, se jurant de refuser le don d'immortalité cette fois ci. Mais depuis quand les choses se passaient-elles comme prévu? Des changements inattendus d'espace temps, des personnes qui ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient et bien plus encore... De quoi l'envoyer dans une spirale infernale et incontrolée. Simplement car les choses doivent être ainsi._

_**Pairings:**__ Harry/Snape, Harry/?? (slash), Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus, ex Harry/Ginny_

_**Warnings:**__ AU, het, slash, horreur, violence, Vampire Harry_

Je vous demande de souhaiter la bienvenue à **Inukiokami** qui s'est chargée de faire la traduction de ce chapitre. Applaudissez la bien fort !

_Je me suis ici contentée d'être la bêta et de traduire ce qui lui posait problème._

_Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !!_

_**Ce chapitre e été revu et légèrement corrigé le 24 mars 2008.**_

**Chapitre deux **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Durant les quatre années qui suivirent chez les Dursley, Harry découvrit que peu de choses avaient changé en dépit de ces efforts. Au début, il pensa que Sirius ou Remus viendraient le voir mais ils auraient probablement besoin d'un certain temps pour prouver l'innocence de son parrain. C'était donc certain qu'ils ne pourraient pas venir le voir tout de suite.

Halloween arriva, marquant le passage d'une nouvelle année depuis les tristes évènements. Harry pensa alors que Dumbledore avait peut-être parlé à Sirius et Remus qu'il était plus sage de le laisser chez les Dursley puisqu'il y était protégé par les liens de sang qu'il avait avec la sœur de sa mère. Mais, rien ne pouvait arrêter Sirius Black quand il avait quelque chose en tête. Pas même Albus Dumbledore. Il était impossible que Sirius ait laissé son filleul dans les mains de moldus inconnus juste par ce qu'un homme avait dit que c'était plus sûr. Il serait confiant dans sa volonté de le protéger.

D'autres halloween passèrent sans une nouvelles du monde sorcier. Harry abandonna alors l'espoir d'une hypothétique délivrance.

Apparemment, quelque chose avait mal tourné puisqu'ils ne venaient pas. Harry se rendit rapidement compte que lui-même avait changé, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Ses sens étaient de loin plus développés que ceux d'un humain normal mais ils étaient tout de même très loin des capacités qu'il se souvenait avoir eu dans sa vie précédente. Il était aussi plus fort qu'un enfant normal et donc, lorsque Pétunia commença à lui donner des corvées dès l'âge de trois ans, il n'eut aucun problème pour les accomplir rapidement et efficacement.

Ses capacités magiques, bien que plus grandes, étaient pour la plus grande part hors de sa portée. Quelques tours ici et là étaient possibles mais tout sortilège plus important l'épuisait. Lorsqu'il avait quatre ans, il avait essayé de pétrifier Marge qui voulait le frapper à la tête. Il s'était réveillé deux semaines plus tard à l'hôpital. Après avoir écouté les murmures entre Vernon et Pétunia, il avait découvert que lorsque la main de Marge l'avait touché, il s'était soudainement élevé dans les airs et était retombé sur le plancher sans connaissance. Harry avait suffisamment effrayé les Dursley pour qu'ils se décident à l'emmener aux urgences. Les Dursley avaient été tellement terrifiés que Marge soit responsable de cet "accident", qu'ils avaient ordonné une batterie de test pour savoir ce qui c'était passé. Les médecins n'avaient rien trouvé et les Dursley avaient donc oublié et classé ce phénomène comme "anormal".

Dudley n'avait pas encore créé le jeu de «chasse au Harry » mais il était toujours aussi malfaisant. Le fait que Dudley âgé de cinq ans n'eut pas compris qu'Harry n'était pas normal lorsqu'il avait jeté ses jouets à la figure de son cousin qui les arrêtaient et qui les faisaient léviter dans les airs amusait beaucoup Harry. En l'absence de la chasse au Harry, ce dernier avait créée le jeu "comment faire tourner en bourrique Dudley". Harry faisait léviter un bonbon juste hors de portée du garçon dodu et observait Dudley pendant qu'il sautait essayant d'attraper la friandise. Quand cela ne fut plus drôle, il fit voltiger le bonbon tout autour de la pièce faisant courir Dudley partout. Il se disait que cela constituerait le seul exercice physique que son cousin ne ferait jamais et donc, pourquoi ne pas en profiter jusqu'à ce que Vernon ou Pétunia n'entende leur enfant chéri parler de cette histoire de la "sucrerie volante" et que l'un d'eux ne révèle à Dudley que c'était qu'un simple rêve.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le temps passé chez les Dursley était relativement tolérable. Il faisait tranquillement ses corvées et gardait sous silence ses "pouvoirs".

Tout changea la nuit de ses six ans. Il se réveilla en sursauts dans son lit avec un cri étouffé de douleur. Son corps était en feu, sa tête palpitait et c'était comme si de "l'acier chaud et fondu" coulait dans son estomac. Sa première réaction fut de penser qu'il était sous le sortilège du Cruciatus. Il élimina cette possibilité lorsqu'il eut une soudaine nausée menaçant de faire « revenir » son dîner. Se penchant sur le côté du lit, il vomit tout ce qui était dans son estomac puis il retomba en sueur sur son lit. La douleur avait diminué et la brûlure dans son estomac avait disparu, lui laissant un sentiment d'extrême faiblesse.

D'une main tremblante, il fit disparaître le vomi du plancher. Sa respiration était devenue difficile et un froid engourdissant commençait à s'infiltrer dans ses membres. Cela lui avait semblé si familier mais son esprit brumeux était incapable de former des pensées cohérentes. Une douleur lancinante le prit soudainement au niveau de l'abdomen entre deux halètements.

"Non, pas ça" chuchota-t-il désespéré.

Cette douleur qu'il connaissait si bien…

Trébuchant hors du lit et se tenant l'estomac, il ouvrit la porte de son cagibi d'un sort et atteignit la cuisine en rampant littéralement. Avant même qu'il ne se rende vraiment compte de ce qui se produisait, il s'était mis à genoux devant le réfrigérateur qu'il avait ouvert et avait sucé vigoureusement un à un les biftecks crus bien sanglant de Pétunia. La douleur commença à disparaître et il revint à lui pour découvrir son petit corps éclaboussé de sang et un bifteck vidé de son sang entre les mains.

L'horreur l'avait alors complètement envahi.

Bloodlust… une envie infinie de sang…

C'était impossible ! Harry Potter était né humain!

C'était un fait indéniable. Pourtant, le goût fétide du vieux sang congelé enduisait sa bouche. Bien qu'il fût minuit passé, ses yeux pénétraient les ombres les plus profondes, voyant dans les coins les plus foncés. Ses oreilles percevaient les bruits étouffés de ronflements venant de l'étage. Les parfums des solutions de nettoyage provenant de la cuisine de Pétunia agressaient son odorat sensible.

Il était de nouveau vampire.

Laissant tomber le bifteck qu'il tenait encore dans les mains, il se leva et saisit un gros couteau de boucher. Presque désespérément et sauvagement, il fit courir la lame le long de son bras. Le sang apparut, coulant régulièrement et s'écoulant sur le plancher. Harry laissa alors sortir un soupir de soulagement. La blessure se refermait lentement. S'il avait essayé de faire ça avant, le couteau se serait cassé avant même que le sang n'apparaisse. Il n'était plus comme avant.

Il pouvait toujours mourir. Six ans. C'était à peu près l'âge auquel un enfant né vampire commençait à ressentir des envies de sang.

Une idée s'imposa soudainement à lui.

Laissant tomber le couteau sur le plancher, il jeta un sort d'insonorisation autour de la cuisine et tendit la main vers une chaise de la cuisine. Si ça marchait, les choses changeraient de manière drastique. Sinon, il serait retrouvé sans connaissance dans la cuisine entouré par les biftecks et le sang desséché. Il se concentra, gardant un contrôle rigoureux sur sa puissance, et lança un sort d'explosion sur la chaise qui se brisa en millions de morceaux qui avaient volé partout dans la cuisine. Harry resta imperturbable alors que le sort aurait presque dû le tuer mais là, il n'avait pas ressenti le moindre affaiblissement de sa puissance.

Un sourire sauvage se dessina alors sur son visage. Il lança un sort de réparation sur la chaise, la remettant dans son état normal. Puis, il employa divers sorts pour nettoyer la cuisine. Pendant tout ce temps, il resta conscient. En fait, il se sentait beaucoup plus fort qu'à aucun autre moment depuis son retour.

Ensuite, il était retourné rapidement dans son cagibi et ferma la porte à clef de l'intérieur.

Maintenant c'était évident, il aurait du y penser avant.

Son âme était celle d'un vampire. Pas d'un vulgaire vampire… Non, beaucoup plus. Son maître avait été un Ancien, plus puissant que ce que l'on ne pouvait imaginer. Quand il avait transformé Harry, il avait fait plus que juste créer un nouveau vampire. Il lui avait transmis tout ce qu'il était, y compris sa malédiction. Les Anciens étaient différents de tous les autres vampires dans le sens que leur immortalité était absolue. Leurs corps étaient complètement indestructibles. La seule manière qu'un Ancien avait de mourir était de transmettre la malédiction à quelqu'un d'autre pour redevenir à nouveau mortel. Harry s'était alors rendu compte qu'il avait été un imbécile de demander à être transformé.

Le fait demeurait qu'Harry avait maintenant une âme vieille de dix huit mille ans incluant celle de son maître et de ses prédecesseurs. Un corps humain ne pouvait pas garder tout cela. Par conséquent, il avait changé pour s'adapter à cet afflux soudain de puissance et de connaissance. Il ne pouvait pas accéder à sa pleine capacité magique avant, par ce que son corps ne pouvait pas la manipuler. Maintenant, il le pouvait, il n'était plus humain.

Les choses allaient changer maintenant. Il serait toujours jeune et pour tous ses intentions et ses buts, un vampire né. Il aurait besoin de sang, pas tellement au début, peut-être une fois par mois. Il devrait rester sous un 'glamour' en permanence car sa peau était bien trop pâle et sa bouche trop rouge et trop brillante pour qu'il ressemble à n'importe quel humain, moldu ou sorcier.

Il devrait également faire attention. Il allait commençait l'école moldue dans quelques semaines et devrait se retenir physiquement, mentalement ainsi que ses pouvoirs magiques. Avec ses capacités physiques accrues, il pourrait accidentellement blesser un des enfants, particulièrement s'ils commençaient à le "taquiner" comme dans son ancienne vie. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait à s'inquiéter de la magie accidentelle aussi longtemps qu'il la contrôlerait fermement mais il ne devait pas attirer l'attention en étant trop intelligent pour son âge. Bien que s'il semblait plus intelligent que les autres élèves, cela pourrait l'aider plus tard.

Remus et Sirius savaient sûrement qu'il était plus futé que la normale après qu'il eut fait preuve d'une remarquable intelligence la nuit du meurtre de ses parents. Il était peu probable qu'ils n'en n'aient pas parlé à Dumbledore. Les bons résultats à l'école des moldus pourraient simplement donner de la crédibilité à son histoire selon laquelle il était un génie.

Les réels problèmes avec son vampirisme viendraient quand il serait à Poudlard. Il y avait plusieurs personnes, Dumbledore notamment, qui étaient capables de découvrir sa vraie nature. Il devrait décider entre trois tactiques.

Premièrement, dire la vérité. Cette solution ne le rendait pas très enthousiaste. S'il leur disait qu'il était un ancien vampire venant de six mille ans dans le futur, même Albus Dumbledore, la plupart du temps bienveillant, l'enfermerait le prenant pour une menace à la société et essayerait d'extraire de lui toutes ses connaissances sur le futur par tous les moyens.

Deuxièmement, il feignait d'être un vampire né. La plupart des familles de sorciers de sangs purs avaient eu une ou plusieurs créatures magiques dans leur lignée et à un certain moment, il y avait eu des vampires dans l'arbre de famille généalogique de la famille Potter. Le vampirisme était connu pour sauter des générations.

Troisièmement, il pouvait s'enfuir. Il pouvait ne pas aller à Poudlard et rester à l'écart du monde sorcier jusqu'à ce que le temps soit venu pour lui de tuer Voldemort une bonne fois pour toutes. Il doutait de sa capacité à suivre cette option. Il aimait ses amis et sa famille et ne pourrait jamais rester loin d'eux. En outre, dès qu'un mangemort attaquerait quelqu'un, il pourrait lui venir en aide.

Harry soupira en remettant sa mince couverture sur lui. Il avait encore quelques années avant de devoir se décider.

* * *

_voilà !! C'est fini pour l'instant ! J'espère que vous avez aimé…_

_à bientôt !_

_shiva_

_PS : Encore merci pour vos reviews !! Je vous adore !_

_Comme je vous disais en début de ce chapitre, j'ai fait quelques modifications mineures tant au niveau du vocabulaire que de la mise en page, pour que tout soit plus lisible…_


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chaud devant ! Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre de la Malédiction du Destin… Le lapin de Pâques est arrivé avec… Non, Plus sérieusement, désolée pour l'aspect tardif de la sortie de ce chapitre. Je ne vous donnerait pas de raisons car vous n'en avez probablement rien à faire, mais du moins, veuillez accepter mes plus plates excuses. Je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant que vous aimerez !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

La première fois qu'il le vit, c'était juste avant son neuvième anniversaire. Après avoir été jeté dehors par Pétunia qui était de nouveau prise d'une frénésie de nettoyage, il était assis sur l'herbe, discutant avec un petit serpent inoffensif qui s'était installé dans un des buissons roses. Pour tous les passants, il semblait se parler à lui même à voix basse ce qui donnait naturellement du crédit aux affirmations des Dursley selon lesquelles il n'était pas sain d'esprit.

Un chien aboya brièvement, ce qui lui fit distraitement jeter un coup d'œil. Il vit alors quelque chose qui aurait pu être une ombre glisser derrière un arbre dans un faible bruissement de tissu.

Il était surveillé.

C'était un jour calme, sans vent pour faire parvenir à ses narines l'odeur de celui qui l'observait pour qu'il puisse l'identifier. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'ils étaient là, il pouvait sentir la faible aura d'un magicien. Qui que ce soit, il s'était habilement caché et avait dissimulé sa présence magique.

Harry baissa la tête comme pour réfléchir et siffla à sa connaissance serpentine, _"je ne veux pas te l'ordonner, mais pourrais-tu me rendre un service ?"_. Au signe d'assentiment du serpent, il continua, _"je suis observé par quelqu'un, mais je ne sais pas par qui. Pourrais-tu passer par les buissons à droite de l'arbre là-bas et me dire ce que tu vois ?"_

Le serpent serpenta silencieusement sans aucune hésitation dans la direction indiquée.

Harry était heureux de son « lien » avec les serpents. Aussi longtemps qu'il les respectait et était poli, ils n'hésiteraient pas à l'aider de quelque manière que ce soit. Ils étaient ses seuls vrais compagnons depuis son retour dans le passé.

Il avait eu raison de penser qu'il serait embêté à l'école. L'année scolaire avait bien commencé. Ses professeurs l'avaient félicité pour son intelligence et lui avait fait sauter deux ans en deux semaines. Étant séparé de son cousin, il avait pu se faire quelques amis.

Ce fut à partir de ce moment là que Dudley devina finalement que les "tours" d'Harry n'étaient pas normaux et que tout alla en se détériorant. Dudley en parla naturellement à ses parents qui firent alors tout pour rendre la vie d'Harry misérable. Il ne fut plus ni ignoré à la maison et ni accepté à l'école. Les Dursley refusèrent de le nourrir pendant plus d'un mois et s'il avait été un mortel, il serait très certainement passé de vie à trépas. Ils triplèrent sa charge de travail, mais naturellement Harry continua à les accomplir sans aucun problème avec un sourire de connaisseur sur le visage. Au final, les Dursley enrageaient de ne pas avoir réussi à briser ni l'esprit d'Harry ni ses capacités magiques.

Harry n'avait pas blâmé les enfants de l'école alors que ceux-ci l'évitaient. Ce n'était pas leur faute. Ils étaient jeunes et naïfs. Tout ce que Dudley avait pu leur dire pour que les enfants lui tournent le dos était, entre autres, qu'il avait une maladie contagieuse. Harry ne pleurait pas leur perte. Honnêtement, il n'avait jamais vraiment été un enfant et ne pouvait pas réellement se rabaisser à leur niveau. Cependant, cela avait été tout de même agréable d'avoir un peu de compagnie amicale.

"La chasse au Harry" avait finalement était inventée. Harry se laissait attraper de temps en temps par ces gamins et les laisser le frapper aussi fort qu'ils le voulaient. Une fois, ils réussirent à lui faire des bleus bien que cela fut plus dû à la grosse pierre qu'ils avaient utilisée qu'à leurs poings. D'habitude, il s'échappait simplement en courant ou disparaissait juste avant qu'ils ne le repèrent, chose à laquelle il était très fort. Il refusait de se défendre partant du principe qu'il pourrait sérieusement les blesser. Il devait encore tester ses nouvelles capacités vampiriques et il détesterait envoyer un des enfants à l'hôpital car il aurait perdu le contrôle de lui-même.

Le retour du petit serpent vert le fit sortir de ses pensées.

"Qu'as-tu vu ? " Lui demanda-t-il tranquillement.

Le serpent lui répondit, "un homme avec des vêtements noirs avec une capuche et la moitié d'un visage tout blanc. Ses chaussures sont noires, dures et brillantes et elles dégagent l'odeur de la chair d'un grand animal magique. Cela fait picoter ma langue ma langue et j'aurai probablement très mal si cet homme me donnait un coup de pied avec. Enfin, ces chaussures n'ont l'odeur que de leur porteur et ne doivent donc être que très rarement portées dehors."

Harry avait souri. Vous pouviez faire confiance à une créature qui vit à même le sol pour être fasciné par des chaussures. Cependant, c'était la première partie de la description qui l'intéressait le plus. La moitié d'un visage blanc ne pouvait être que le masque d'un mangemort.

"Merci" répondit-il au serpent avec reconnaissance.

Etait-ce la première fois qu'il était observé par les mangemorts ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais s'ils s'étaient toujours camouflés aussi bien, il était douteux qu'il s'en serait aperçu. S'il n'avait pas été vampire et n'avait rien connu à la magie, il ne l'aurait certainement pas vu ou du moins aurait il cru que c'était un simple jeu de lumières. Les mangemorts ne pouvaient pas venir plus prêt sans tomber sur les barrières protectrices placées tout autour de la maison. Il n'avait donc rien à craindre d'eux. Peut-être étaient-ils simplement curieux de savoir qui avait vaincu leur Seigneur ?

Si c'était effectivement le cas, il leur ferait une petite « représentation ».

Utilisant ses sens, il rechercha la famille de souris qui vivaient dans un des parterres de fleurs de Pétunia. Sept battements de cœur rapides atteignirent ses oreilles. Il tourna alors de nouveau son attention vers le serpent. Ne prenant pas la peine de dissimuler ses sifflements en fourchelangue, il demanda au serpent, "As-tu faim ? Tu n'as rien mangé depuis qu'un rat t'a mordu."

Il faillit rire en sentant la surprise manifeste provenant de la direction du magicien inconnu.

"Je ne dirais pas non au fait d'avoir quelque chose sous la dent" répondit le serpent.

Ils avaient déjà fait cela avant. Harry demandait une petite faveur au serpent et en retour, il lui attrapait son repas.

Harry s'était levé et après s'être dépoussiéré le dos de manière désinvolte, il offrit son bras au serpent qui serpenta rapidement jusqu'à son épaule.

"Flemmard" siffla Harry dans un rire.

Il parvint à un parterre caché par une barrière de tous les regards indiscrets tout en restant dans le champ de vision de l'arbre derrière lequel se cachait la mystérieuse silhouette. Il y alla comme s'il allait arracher les mauvaises herbes. Cinq des petites souris grises s'enfuirent de leur nid lorsque la terre "trembla" autour d'elles, l'un d'elles se séparant des autres pour traverser la pelouse. Harry fit alors un geste rapide de la main et un petit éclair vert la fit tombé inanimée. D'un second geste, il appela la souris à lui et la lança au serpent l'attrapa et la dévora d'un coup.

Un gloussement étrange, presque fou lui échappa et le mangemort disparut rapidement avec un claquement étouffé.

'Attendons de voir ce qu'ils feront de cette information' pensa-t-il, ses gloussements quasi démoniaques devenant un ricanement. 'Le jeu au chat et à la souris avec Dudley ne m'amuse plus et je commence à m'ennuyer. Peut-être est-il temps de créer un nouveau jeu'.

XX--XX

Une poignée de personnes masquées habillées en noir étaient rassemblées dans une clairière tard dans la nuit. Une unique baguette illuminait toute l'assemblée et servait aussi de balise pour les retardataires.

Ils étaient dans la confusion la plus totale. Chacun d'eux avaient reçu une mystérieuse lettre portant la marque des ténèbres leur demandant de se réunir ici à minuit. Seule la crainte et le respect au vu de la signature de leur Maître les avaient fait venir. Qui les avaient convoqués ? Qui oseraient et pourquoi ?

Seulement quelques-uns portaient des masques, les autres s'en étant débarassés depuis bien longtemps. De toute façon, tous se connaissaient tous depuis longtemps.

Ils devenaient anxieux et agressifs.

"Cela a intérêt à être important."

"Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?"

"Si c'est un tour, je jure que j'en tuerai le responsable !"

"Où est Malfoy ? Je ne le vois pas ici."

"Ni Pettigrew ni Rogue ! Et pourtant, je ne me plains pas !"

"Silence !"

Une voie autoritaire coupa court à toutes les conversations tandis qu'une personne sortait de la pénombre de la forêt. Certains hésitèrent, de vieux instincts leur disant de se mettre à genoux avant qu'ils ne se rappellent que Voldemort avait disparu.

Lucius Malfoy eut un sourire bref à la vue de ces personnes mal à l'aise. "Je vous ai fait venir pour une information de la plus grande importance" proclama-t-il dit d'une voie dramatisante.

"Et bien, crache-la, ton information, Malfoy ! Nous n'avons pas toute la nuit !"

Lucius envoya un regard meurtrier au mangemort, mais dit simplement, "Notre Seigneur est de retour. "

Un quasi chaos suivit sa déclaration. Des chuchotements choqués au prononcé de cette nouvelle furent entendus, d'autres pleins d'espoir et d'autres encore méfiants.

"Bien où est-il ?" demanda un courageux.

"Numéro quatre de Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey" répondit Lucius. N'attendant pas que les conversations reprennent ou que des questions lui soient posées, il continua : "Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu Harry Potter, âgé de neuf ans, parler fourchelangue. Un cadeau rare comme nous le savons et n'existant pas dans la lignée des Potter. Il a alors ensuite lancé un Avada sans baguette. Aucun enfant ne devrait pouvoir lancer un impardonnable et encore moins de cette façon. Ma seule conclusion est que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, le Seigneur Noir s'est transféré dans le corps du petit Potter la nuit où il est supposé avoir disparu."

Pendant que certains pensaient que c'était impossible et étaient sceptiques, quelqu'un dit : "Ceci n'est pas dépourvu de sens."

"Que veux tu dire, Nott ?" Demanda quelqu'un.

"Notre Seigneur était bien trop puissant pour mourir si facilement. Cela ne semblerait-il pas plus raisonnable s'il avait pris possession du corps du jeune garçon ?"

Le silence suivi lorsqu'ils réalisèrent tous que la guerre était loin d'être finie. Leur Maître était un enfant, mais il était vivant et un jour, il reviendrait pour les mener.

XX--XX

L'anniversaire d'Harry arriva sans qu'aucun changement ne se fasse ressentir. Il se leva, effectua diverses corvées et esquiva encore une tentative de "chasse au Harry". Il était dans les environs de quatre heures quand il décida d'intimider Vernon dans l'objectif d'obtenir la deuxième chambre de Dudley. Il se disait que ce serait un cadeau approprié pour lui.

Les Dursley se reposaient dans le salon, buvant du thé ou regardant la télé. Harry pénétra avec confiance dans la salle avec un sourire diabolique sur son visage. Rien ne les contrariait davantage que de le voir heureux et provocant.

"Bonjour Vernon, tante Pétunia, Dudley" pailla-t-il joyeusement. Il refusait de reconnaître n'importe quelle sorte de lien familial avec Vernon et ne l'avait jamais appelé « mon oncle ».

"Que veux tu "anomalie" ?" Demanda l'homme au cou de taureau, irrité.

"Oh, le monde à mes pieds" répondu Harry d'une façon espiègle. "Vous, recroquevillés à mes pieds. Les têtes de certaines personnes sur des piquets. Une banque de sang qui s'ouvre à côté d'ici. Des chaussettes pour Noël. Mon album photos qui techniquement n'a jamais existé contenant des images de personnes ayant perdu des paris. Severus faisant des pirouettes dans un tutu rouge et or. De voir n'importe quel mangemort essayer de créer une brèche dans les barrières protectrices en courant vers elle très rapidement. Quirrel qui meurt suite à la décomposition de ses testicules avant que je ne commence l'école. Lockhart qui est sauvagement malmené par des lutins fâchés. Oh, comme se serait ironique."

À la fin de chaque phrase, les yeux des Dursley s'ouvraient de plus en plus. Maintenant, ils le regardaient fixement leurs bouches ouvertes, Dudley bavant légèrement.

"Maintenant, si tu en comprends bien le sens, je voudrais que Dudley vire son bordel de sa seconde chambre, je pourrais m'y installer avant la fin de la journée."

Un silence de mort suivit. Pétunia réagit alors suffisamment pour fermer la bouche de Dudley et éponger la salive qui commençait à couler sur le canapé. Vernon commença à prendre une belle nuance pourpre qui lui allait si bien et pour laquelle il était si célèbre.

"Comment oses-tu ?" Cria-t-il, son menton tremblant comme un bol de gelée mais d'une façon beaucoup moins agréable à voir. "Nous te nourrissons ! Nous te donnons des vêtements ! Nous mettons un toit au-dessus de ta tête et s'est comme cela que tu nous remercies ?"

"Non, Vernon" répondit Harry d'une voie glaciale. Ses yeux s'étrécirent, regardant froidement Vernon qui laissa tomber son air de « petit chef ». "Pourquoi ne vous rembourserai-je pas de votre 'générosité' en vous torturant lentement jusqu'à la mort de manière les plus douloureuses et inimaginables. Lorsque j'en aurai fini avec vous, vous me supplierez de vous achever. Mais je ne le ferai pas. Je rirai et recommencerai. Il y a des horreurs que je t'infligerai qui dépasseraient la plus fertile des imaginations. L'enfer te semblera être une libération bienvenue. Et quand je serai parti, je vous attacherai en haut d'un des murs de la maison pour que tous le voisinage vous voit".

On aurait pu entendre une épingle tomber dans le silence qui régnait.

"Dudley, disparaît et nettoie ta deuxième chambre" couina finalement Vernon d'une voie aiguë incongrue pour sa taille.

"Je veux pas !" Pleurnicha Dudley n'ayant évidemment pas compris la moitié des mots qu'Harry avait employé. "Je ne donne pas ma chambre à cette "anomalie" ! Maman, dis à papa que je n'ai pas à le faire !"

"Ferme là Dudley" répondit Pétunia d'une voix cassante : "Fais ce que ton père t'as dit. Maintenant !"

Apparemment, leur profonde inquiétude pour leur bien être était un sentiment qui primait sur leur sur-protection de leur fils.

Dudley fit la plus grosse crise "caprice" de sa vie. Ensuite, l'amusement d'Harry face à la scène que faisait Dudley s'épuisa et après lui avoir lancé un 'immobulus', il tourna les talons en disant, "je le ferai moi-même".

Aucun des Dursley ne bougea pendant les trois heures qui suivirent sauf pour le dîner qui consista à faire une hâtive réservation au restaurant le plus loin possible d'Harry.

La meilleure chose avec leur absence, autre que de brûler tous les jouets cassés de Dudley, fut que Lucius avait vu et entendu toute la scène.

Harry pensait que les mangemorts n'étaient pas très habiles. La mouche placée au bon endroit qui ne changeait jamais de place sur le plafond était facilement remarquée. Cependant, il ne s'était pas embêté à écraser la mouche coupant ainsi les sortilèges d'écoute car les mangemorts lui seraient utile.

Sortant dans le jardin après la fuite des Dursley, Harry éclata de rire au vu de la tentative furtive de camouflage de la part de la silhouette toute de noir vêtue. Les réverbères avaient depuis longtemps été cassés par Harry pour l'aider à dissimuler ses nuits de vagabondages, mais honnêtement, la poubelle derrière laquelle Lucius se cachait ne faisait que la moitié de sa taille et il lui aurait vraiment fallu être aveugle pour ne pas le voir.

"Vous venez pour me souhaiter mon anniversaire, Lucius ?" Demanda-t-il joyeusement à la nuit. "Honnêtement, je voudrais savoir ce qui pourrait se produire si vous lanciez contre les barrières protectrices. Cela pourrait être amusant."

En hésitant, la silhouette s'avança, le regardant avant de baisser les yeux et de mettre un genoux à terre.

"Maître" clama Lucius respectueusement.

Extérieurement, Harry jouait parfaitement le rôle du Seigneur Noir mais intérieurement, il était plié de rire. Des milliers d'années vécus en tant que démon ne l'avaient pas laissé tout 'blanc'. Il se rappelait qu'Hermione lui disait qu'il avait vraiment un taré avec un sens de l'humour assez étrange. Mais bon, il deviez être légèrement 'atteint' pour faire face à tous ce qu'il avait subi et en réchapper relativement intact.

Harry arqua un sourcil en direction de Lucius. "Je ne manquerai jamais de divertissement avec vous près de moi, Lucius" dit-il d'un air affecté en se dirigeant vers le blond. Il tapota sa tête et dit, "comme un bon petit chien, vous arrivez en courant aux pieds de votre Maître. Dis- moi maintenant ce que j'ai manqué pendant mon exil".

Lucius reprit rapidement ses vieilles habitudes et commença à rapporter tout ce qu'il pensait être nécessaire. Quand il arriva aux faits suivant cette nuit fatidique et la capture de Sirius Black par le ministère, il fut arrêté par un cri.

"Quoi ?" Ragea Harry, "quel idiot, je lui avais dit de ne pas courir après Wormtail !"

"Maître" dit Lucius, baissant la tête pour échapper à la colère d'Harry. "Personne n'a su que Black était l'un d'entre nous. Si nous avions su, nous l'en aurions empêché, selon vos ordres."

Harry était blême. La première chose qu'il avait essayée de faire était d'éviter que son parrain n'aille à Azkaban et maintenant, il apprenait que Sirius y avait passé les huit dernières années. "Je le pendrai par les pieds !" Déclara-t-il : "Je… ! Je… !" Harry pouvait sentir son envie de sang monter très rapidement suite à la forte concentration d'émotions sombres qui montaient en lui. Il n'avait pas bu depuis trois semaines et le temps maximum entre chaque repas diminuait de façon constante. Il leva les glamours qu'il avait sur lui, ce qui était encore mieux pour terrifier Lucius.

Lucius observait avec une fascination morbide alors que son Maître fixait du regard un ennemi invisible et il vit les glamours disparaître, les yeux reprenant leur couleur rouge.

"Vire toi de mon passage, Malfoy" grogna Harry avant de le pousser hors du trottoir et s'éloignant à grandes enjambées. Harry devait admettre qu'il pouvait avancer d'une manière assez rapide pour un enfant. Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule où Lucius se relevait et sourit d'un air étrange. "Tu viens Lucius ?" Demanda-t-il 'gentiment'.

Lucius le regarda fixement avec étonnement jusqu'à ce qu'il voie le rayon de lumière d'un lampadaire encore en état de marche éclairer un croc blanc qui dépassait de la lèvre inférieure d'Harry. Réalisant que son Seigneur lui avait donné un ordre indirect, il se leva rapidement et le rejoignit alors qu'Harry recommençait à marcher.

"Tu as des questions, je sais" dit Harry ne prenant pas la peine de le regarder. "Cependant, elles devront attendre. Je dois me trouver de quoi me nourrir. Je pourrais me servir sur toi, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide et ce serait un désavantage si tu t'évanouissais."

"Oui, Maître" répondit Lucius.

Harry se dirigea vers le bas de la rue, au numéro neuf où habitait Mlle Quick Snack, une jeune femme plutôt jolie qui vivait seule et commençait tôt le travail donc se couchait tôt. Toute les fois qu'il était trop occupé pour chercher un repas approprié c'est-à-dire quelqu'un que personne ne regretterait et vivant suffisamment loin du numéro 4 Privet Drive, il lui rendait visite.

Les serrures s'ouvrirent sans bruit à son approche ainsi que la porte. Harry imagina qu'il allait être difficile de se retenir de penser en magie pure quand il serait forcé d'utiliser à nouveau une baguette magique pour sauver les apparences.

Montant silencieusement les escaliers, Harry pouvait sentir la confusion et la curiosité de Lucius derrière lui, mais il refusait simplement de lui expliquer. Aucun doute que le blond mangemort pensait qu'ils allaient torturer un moldu malchanceux. Honnêtement, Harry lui avait attribué bien plus d'imagination que cela.

Dans la chambre à coucher au deuxième étage, une femme dormait, enroulée dans ses couvertures, un bras se balançant négligemment en dehors du lit, presque comme si elle l'attendait. Avec un sourire diabolique, il traversa la pièce et s'agenouillant à côté du lit, il lança un léger sort de sommeil. Cela ne serait pas terrible si elle se réveillait et criait au meurtre ce qui serait le cas si elle voyait son visage. Prenant le menu poignet dans ses mains, il posa ses lèvres sur la peau bronzée et érafla une grande veine avec ses crocs, apportant un flux constant de sang.

Pendant qu'Harry buvait, Lucius observait avec la plus profonde attention.

C'était probablement la chose la plus mystérieuse qu'il avait jamais vue. Ce jeune garçon semblant pâle et fragile dans des jeans amples et un t-shirt trop large et élimé aux bords, était presque l'incarnation de l'innocence enfantine excepté ses yeux rouge sang plein d'intelligence et de sombres expériences et ses lèvres posées sur ce poignet comme pour un doux baiser alors que le clair de lune passait à travers les rideaux, l'entourant d'ombre et de lumière argentée.

Le garçon, levant les yeux, examina Lucius avec un regard fixe presque démoniaque, puis il retira les crocs du poignet de la femme, les lèvres souillées du sang de cette dernière et son regard prenant une expression démoniaque. Lucius eut un long frémissement. Pendant un instant, il avait oublié qui était le garçon et avait simplement vu une créature du mal à l'état pur dans le corps trompeur d'un enfant. L'enfant des ténèbres passa sa langue sur les lèvres pour faire disparaître toute trace de sang avant de s'approcher.

"Elle se réveillera avec un mal de tête et rien d'autre" énonça Harry avec désinvolture et il commença à descendre les escaliers.

Lucius jeta un nouveau coup d'œil et nota qu'il n'y avait aucune goutte de sang par terre et que la blessure sur le poignet de la femme s'était refermée. Se retournant, il rattrapa rapidement son Maître et ils quittèrent la maison ensemble.

Intérieurement, Harry riait encore nerveusement. Il ne pourrait pas jouer le Seigneur Noir éternellement. Il ferait mieux de se faire craindre par Lucius également en tant qu'Harry Potter, s'assurant ainsi qu'il ne serait jamais trahi. Quand Voldemort reviendrait, Harry s'assurererait qu'aucun mangemort ne lui resterait fidèle. Ses ennemis deviendraient ses alliés.

Sur le trottoir, Harry a mis une main sur le bras de Lucius et était heureux de noter le crispement de son corps en réponse.

"Fais nous 'apparaître' chez toi" commanda-t-il. "Je doute que les autres ne m'acceptent sous ma forme actuelle et j'ai beaucoup de chose à discuter avec toi."

"Oui, Seigneur" répondit-il immédiatement.

Avec un claquement bref, ils disparurent.

* * *

**Pfiou...Enfin fini... J'espère que vous avez aimé et qu'en même temps, je vous ai rassuré(e)s: je n'abandonnerai pas cette traduction! J'irai jusqu'au bout! Cependant, je ne peux dire combien de temps cela me prendra...**

**Sinon, comme d'habitude, une 'tite review, messieurs, dames... ça fait chaud au coeur!**

**à bientôt**

**Shiva**

* * *


End file.
